SOMETHING BACKSEAT MINJAE
by Michelle Jung
Summary: READ PLEASE
1. Chapter 1

**MINJAE FANFICTION**

**SOMETHING - BACK SEAT**

**DLDR!**

**RATE M**

**ONE SHOOT**

.

.

.

Terlihat sang maknae dari TVXQ ini terus saja mengulang – ulang MV namja chingunya. MV yang berjudul 'Back Seat' itu membuat tubuh changmin bereaksi dengan cepat. Saat ini dia sedang Gladi bersih untuk penampilannya di SM Town in Seoul nanti.

Terhitung seharian ini dia telang memutar MV itu hampir 40 kali. Maknae yang terkenal dengan julukan food monster ini terus saja mengulang – ngulang MV saat jaejoong nya tampil. Entah itu saat jaejoong sedang duduk diatas mobil atau sedang flirt dengan model wanita didalam mobil itu atau saat bagian jaejoong menari dengan sexy nya.

"Dasar penggoda ulung! Apa – apaan dia itu menampilkan tengkuk putih nya? Minta diberi tanda eoh? Nappeun joongie!" changmin terus saja menggerutu sambil menonton MV Back Seat dari Ipad mini nya.

Changmin segera menelepon namjachingunya itu, hatinya panas melihat kekasih tercintanya seperti itu. Dan jangan lupakan bagian selatan tubuhnya yang membesar.

[Yeobseo...]

"baby kau dimana eoh?" tanya changmin tidak sabaran

[Aku? Aku baru saja selesai konser. Waeyo?]

"Biar aku jemput sekarang, jangan kemana – mana."

[Tapi... tuttt... tuttt...] sambungan telepon langsung changmin putus sepihak, padahal namja cantik itu belum menyelesaikan perkataannya.

"Aishh... shim changmin nappeun! Joongie kan belum selesai bicara. Ishh... awas saja nanti.." jaejoongpun langsung memasuk kan iphone 5 nya ke dalam tas tangan moldir rancangan nya.

.

.

Setelah memutuskan telepon secara sepihak dengan jaejoong, changmin langsung mengambil tas ransel Moldir berwarna merah hitam dengan taburan berlian swaroski yang jaejoong berikan sebagai hadiah ulang tahunnya bulan februari lalu. Dia bergegas untuk mengambil kunci mobilnya dan berjalan menuju ke parkiran. Saat akan masuk ke mobil, changmin melihat sang manager.

"hyung, aku ada urusan dan tidak akan pulang ke dorm. Dan tawaran untuk Kyuline cover Something, aku terima." Setelah berbicara dengan manager nya, changmin langsung masuk ke mobil dan melajukan mobil Audi R8 putihnya menuju ke tempat konser sang pujaan hati.

Lokasi konser SM Town in Seoul dengan lokasi konser JYJ lumayan jauh, kira – kira menepuh waktu sekitar 55 menit.

.

.

.

#JYJ's Concert

"Hyung aku tidak jadi ikut merayakan keberhasilan konser kita." Jaejoong berbicara dengan manager nya dan beberapa orang disitu termasuk yoochun dan junsu.

"waeyo hyungie? Tadi kan kau bilang bisa ikut." Suara dolphin itu keluar menyerukan keberatannya karena hyung tercintanya tidak ikut. Padahal tadi dia yang paling bersemangat.

"Eummm... igo... maknae akan menjemputku.. tiba – tiba dia menelepon dan nada suara terdengar kesal... entah apa yang terjadi pada maknae itu.. huhh..." jaejoong menyerukan uneg – uneg nya sambil mempoutkan bibir pink nya yang masih terlihat basah karena lipgloss.

"bukannya mereka sedang gladibersih untuk SM Town hyung?" pria casanova berjidat lebar akhirnya pun angkat bicara.

"tadi pagi dia bilang begitu, molla... tumben jam segini latihan sudah selesai..." jaejoong menanggapi pertanyaan yoochun.

Tinn...! Tin...! Tinnn...! mobil changmin sudah sampai dibagian belakang gedung. Karena jika dia lewat depan, pasti masih banyak fans yang menunggu. Dia tidak mau ambil resiko akan ketahuan para fans dan management nya jika dia mnegunjungi jaejoong tercinta nya.

Suara klakson yang cukup memekak kan telinga itu cukup menarik perhatian para kru yang masih mondar – mandir.

"aishh... anak itu.." yoochun menggerutu.

"Yaa maknae sialan!" junsu berjalan menghampiri mobil changmin dan mengetok kaca mobil.

Tok... tokk.. tokk...

"Hei tiang buka kacanya!" bentak junsu. Dengan malas changmin pun membuka kaca mobilnya.

"Malam hyung. Bisa kah kau tidak berteriak tengah malam begini?" changmin berbicara tanpa dosa.

"kauuu! Kau yang berisik tahu! Mengganggu saja!" junsu berteriak dengan suara lumba – lumbanya.

"Sudah – sudah... suie... chunnie... hyung... aku duluan ne.. mianhe tidak bisa ikut.." jaejoong melerai pertengkaran changmin dan junsu yang tidak jelas itu. jika dibiarkan maka bisa sampai pagi mereka adu mulut, diakhiri dengan kekalahan junsu dan tangisan nya. Untuk adu mulut, changmin akan selalu menjadi pemenang nya.

Jaejoong kemudian masuk ke dalam mobil. Dan memakai seat beltnya.

"bye suie..."

"ne hyung hati – hati... kau maknae! Jaga hyung ku baik – baik.. jangan..." perkataan junsu terputus karena mobil didepannya sudah melaju kencang meninggalkan dirinya.

"MAKNAE SIALAN! DASAR IBLISS! SETAN KULKAS! ARRGGHHH!" junsu berteriak mengumpat kepada changmin karena dengan tidak sopannya meninggalkan nya begitu saja yang sedang berbicara pada nya.

"aigoo suie sudah.. kajja kita ambil tas.." yoochun merangkul junsu dan membawanya masuk kembali ke gedung.

.

.

"Ishh.. kau itu tidak sopan min. Tadi suie kan sedang bicara."

"biarkan saja. Dia itu cerewet sekali joongie baby."

"yaa anak nakal, aku ini lebih tua dari mu, panggil aku hyung."

"No.. sayangnya si tua ini adalah namjachingu ku sendiri, jadi aku tidak mau memanggil mu hyung, nae yeppeo joongie baby~~"

"Ishh... molla, terserah mu saja lah."

.

.

Sekitar 30 menit kemudian, mobil mereka tiba juga disebuah pantai dipinggiran kota seoul. Pantai ini sangat sepi pada malam hari dan tidak ada penjaganya pula.

"Kita sampai baby." Changmin memarkirkan mobilnya dekat dengan pohon – pohon.

"Eoh? Pantai? Mau apa ke pantai malam – malam begini hah?"

"lepas seat belt mu dan pindah ke belakang." Jaejoong hanya menurut dengan perkataan changmin yang cukup tegas itu. dia sendiri bingung, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada namjachingu yang dipacarainya hampir 2 tahun belakangan ini.

Jaejoong sudah duduk manis dikursi belakang. Saat ini jaejoong hanya memakain kaos v-neck putih kesukaannya dan celana bahan ketat selutut. Setelah jaejoong pindah ke kursi belakang, changmin langsung saja melepaskan seat belt dan ikut pindah ke belakang.

Didempetnya tubuh jaejoong ke arah pintu mobil yang terkunci.

"M... min.. waeyo?" jaejoong sedikit panik melihat mata changmin yang memerah menahan nafsu. Kenapa kekasihnya tiba – tiba menyerangnya seperti ini. Changmin mendekatkan bibir sexy nya ke telinga jaejoong.

_**Jogeum deo gakkai wa. Joheun naemsaega na~**_

_**Belteuneun ije geuman. Eokkaee gidaebwa. Ginjangeun haji malgo~**_

_**Alright boy~**_

_**You don't have to be afraid now~**_

Changmin menyanyikan lagu back seat part jaejoong tepat ditelinga sensitif jaejoong sambil mendesah dan meraba tubuh jaejoong.

_**Du pareun budeureobge. Nae haril gamssajwo~**_

_**Ibsulloneun dalkomhage. Gwitgae soksagyeojwo. Bukkeureowo haji malgo~**_

_**Alright boy~**_

_**Wanna touch your body all night~**_

Changmin masih terus bernyanyi untuk mengalihkan perhatian jaejoong dengan sambil menjilat dan meniup telinga jaejoong. Changmin membuka kancing celananya dan mengeluarkan penisnya yang sudah berdiri. Dia juga membuka celana jaejoong langsung tanpa disadari oleh jaejoong sendiri.

_**Deo wonhago itjanha~**_

_**Nal mitjanha~ **_

_**Nae neukkimeuro ttarawa~**_

_**Put you on my back seat, Back seat, back seat~~**_

Suara berat nan sexy milik changmin terus membuai diri jaejoong sampai – sampai dia lupa bahwa tubuhnya sudah naked.

Changmin lalu menangkup wajah manis kekasihnya ini. Dengan masih bernyanyi dengan lembut.

_**I gibuneul naebeoryeo dwo~**_

_**You don't have to fight. Bukkeureowohaji ma~**_

_**Put you on my back seat... Back seat.. Back seat~**_

_**Now let's get it on-on my back seat~~**_

Chup~~~ setelah selesai bernyanyi, changmin mengecup lembut bibir pink yang sedari tadi sudah sangat ingin dia cicipi ini.

Awalnya hanya kecupan mesra saja, tapi jika hanya kecupan saja itu tidak akan memuaskan nafsu sang maknae tampan ini.

Eumm... aumm... euphh.. srupp...

Dihisapnya rakus bibir sexy yang menjadi candunya ini. Bibir ini pula yang dengan tanpa dosanya mengambil first kiss changmin dulu.

Hampir 10 menit mereka berciuman panas seakan tidak ada hari esok. Changmin akhirnya dengan berat hati melepaskan ciumannya.

"May i joongie?" kilatan nafsu nampak jelas dimata changmin. Jaejoong juga merasakan sedari tadi penis tegang changmin itu menusuk – nusuk paha dalamnya. Jaejoong hanya membalas ucapan changmin dengan anggukan saja.

Dengan tidak sabaran, changmin langsung membuka lebar paha jaejoong dan tanpa aba – aba lagi langsung menghunuskan penis panjangnya ke dalam hole sempit milik jaejoong.

JBLEBB... AHH~~

Erangan kenikmatan dari mereka berdua tidak tertahan kan lagi dibibir mereka. jaejoong dan changmin terdiam sejenak untuk menikmati getar – getar nikmat yang melanda mereka berdua.

Selalu seperti ini, changmin selalu tidak sabaran untuk melesakkan penisnya ke dalam hole jaejoong. Bukannya jaejoong tidak suka, dia sangat suka malah, hanya saja ingin sekali – sekali dia diperlakukan lembut seakan dirinya itu sangat berharga.

"Always tight baby~ ugh~ Let's do it~" bisik changmin ditelinga jaejoong sambil mendesah

Jlebb... Srettt... plukk... jlebb...

Penis changmin timbul tenggelam didalam hole sempit jaejoong. Hole jaejoong begitu memabukkan baginya. Padahal mereka sering bercinta, tetapi hole ini selalu sempit dan makin sempit saja.

"Ahh... eung... akhh! Fuck me shim! Shh~~" jaejoong semakin dibuat melayang oleh tusukan penis perkasa itu.

"Damn! Your fucking dirty mouth jae! Eumphh~~~ " changmin mencium ganas bibir jaejoong karena perkataan provokasi jaejoong itu.

"Eumphh... ahhh..." jaejoong menggerak kan pinggung nya berlainan arah dengan hentakan changmin. Setiap gesekan yang ditimbulkan oleh kedua benda dibawah sana menimbulkan sensasi yang menyenangkan dan menggelitik.

Sekitar 25 menit mereka tetap pada posisi yang sama dan mobil pun ikut bergoyang. Akhirnya...

"Minhh... ahh... CHANGMINHHH~~~~ " desahan nikmat jaejoong keluar bersamaan dengan keluarnya cairan panas dari penisnya.

"Yess baby... ahh... akhh... Crottt... crottt... crottt... JAE!" changmin pun akhirnya menggapai surganya juga.

Didekapnya erat tubuh penuh keringat jaejoong.

"Saranghae shim jaejoong, my precious man" ucap changmin lembut dengan menatap mata jaejoong penuh cinta.

"kkkk~~ nado saranghae shim changmin... chu~" jaejoong mengecup bibir tebal namja chingunya ini.

"Kita bermalam disini saja, nanti pagi baru pulang. Atau kau ingin kita melanjutkan ronde berikutnya?" tanya changmin sambil menggerlingkan matanya nakal

"shirreo, aku lelah min. Dan bisakah kau bermain lembut? kau selalu saja menghujam penis mu dengan kasar tanpa aba – aba. Hole ku selalu lecet tahu." Jaejoong akhirnya mengeluarkan uneg – uneg nya selama ini sambil mencebilkan bibir ranumnya.

"arraseo, mianhe sayang. Aku janji akan lebih lembut lagi. Habisnya kau tahu, hole mu itu sangat menggoda dan membuat ku tidak sabar untuk melahap mu. Hahaha..."

"shim pabbo! Ishh! Kau menyebalkan!" pipi jaejoong memerah dengan perkataan vulgar changmin itu.

"hahaha.. aku mencintai mu sayang.. hahaha... " chnagmin tertawa puas setelah menggoda pujaan hatinya ini.

Sisa beberapa jam lagi menjelang pagi ini pun mereka lakukan dengan berbagai kehangatan dengan saling memeluk satu sama lain.

.

.

.

.

Hari ini adalah konser SM Town in Seoul. Sebentar lagi changmin pun akan muncul ke atas panggung bersama dengan teman segenk nya di kyuline. Awalnya dia menolak untuk melakukan dresscrossing ini, tapi ketua genk nya yaitu si evil cho itu memaksa dan dia pun menerima tawaran ini saat dia sedang kesal dengan jaejoong waktu itu. dia benar – benar menyesal sekarang.

Dress merah jaring – jaring dengan bulu – bulu yang berwarna senada menghiasi dress bagian dada. Masih untung mereka memakai sepatu setinggi 3 senti, tidak bisa dibayang kan bagaimana mereka memakai sepatu heels seperti yang pernah sungmin hyung lakukan waktu crossdress sebagai hyuna dulu.

.

.

.

Tanpa mereka semua sadari, seseorang juga ikut menyaksikan SMTown ini. Orang itu tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah Kim Jaejoong, ex member dari boyband TVXQ. Jaejoong duduk dengan anggun dikursi VVIP nya. Tangannya dari tadi mengepal karena ia kesal melihat namjachingunya yang bernama shim changmin itu baru saja menyelesaikan crossdress performance nya dengan genk kyuline nya itu.

"ingin balas dendam eoh? Liat saja nanti." ucap jaejoong pelan. Setelah para member kyuline itu kembali ke backstage, jaejoong pun berdiri dan segera meninggalkan kursi VVIP nya itu.

.

.

.

.

"Aigoo, neomu yeppeoda~" teriak Boa melihat changmin yang baru saja masuk ke ruangan artis.

"Ne, boa. Liat uri evil maknae kita cantik – cantik sekali eoh? Ngaku nya seme sejadi, namun lihatlah. Mereka bahkan lebih cantik dari uke nya." Ejek yunho

"Ne ne ne. Kyunie, bagaimana jika kau jadi uke ku saja hm?" siwon tanpa permisi langsung memeluk pinggang kyuhyun mesra.

"Hikss... kyunnie~~ hikss... hwuee... kanginie hyung~~" sungmin menangis melihat seme nya dipeluk oleh seme lain. Hatinya terisris melihat seme nya akan dijadikan uke oleh seme lain. Lalu nasibnya bagaimana?

"Aish, yaa kuda sialan! Lepaskan pelukan mu, bunny ming cute ku menangis. Aishh..." kyuhyun meronta dari pelukan siwon.

"aniyo, chagia~~" siwon meniupkan nafaskan ditelinga kyuhyun

"bahkan kau lebih cantik dari ku kyunnie. Hikss.. kyunnie jahat." Sungmin lalu berlalriu keluar ruanagn dengan berurai air mata.

"Hahahaha... rasakan itu evil. Untung nae yeppeo joongie tidak ada disini. Bunny ming mu itu pasti tidak akan memberi jatah."

"Diam kau tiang! Siapa bilang joongie hyung tidak datang, kau tidak lihat eoh di kursi VVIP itu? pakaian serba hitam dan kaca mata hitamnya tidak dapat menyembunyikan jati dirinya. Pakaian mencolok seperti itu tidak akan lolos dari pengamatan ku. Kau yang tidak akan dapat jatah nanti malam. Hahahaha..."

"Shit!" changmin segera mengambil baju gantinya dan dia harus menghubungi kekasih cantiknya itu.

"BWAHAHAHAHA..."

"HAHAHAHA..."

"Kekekekeke~~~"

"Uri maknae evil yang malang. HAHAHAHA..."

Begitulah kira – kira suara nista dari hyung dan noona tercinta para maknae evil itu. mereka sangat senang bisa membully kedua maknae evil itu. jarang – jarang mereka bisa membully duo evil itu. untung minho dan suho sudah kabur entah kemana. Mereka lolos dari hinaan para hyungdeulnya itu.

.

.

.

.

.

**#In The Night at Jaejoong's Apartment**

Changmin memasuki apartment milik kekasih ini. Tidak ada lampu yang menyala, dia berpikir apakah kekasihnya pergi keluar kota kah? Karena jaejoong hari ini tidak menghubungi changmin sama sekali. Ponsel jaejoong pun mati.

Changmin lalu menyalakan lampu diruang tengah apartment kekasihnya itu dan melangkahkan kaki nya menuju kamar mereka. ketika membuka pintu kamar, kamar pun dalam keadaan gelap. Kemana jaejoong pergi sampai – sampai dia lupa memberinya kabar.

Saat changmin akan menyalakan lampu kamar jaejoong. Tiba – tiba saja, tubuh changmin dipeluk dari belakang oleh seseorang. Orang itu langsung meraba perut six pack nya sebentar lalu membalikkan tubuhnya tiba – tiba dan mencium bibir tebalnya dengan ganas.

Bibir ini. Wangi ini. Ini pasti jaejoongnya. Tapi mengapa dia melihat jaejoongnya memakai dress berwarna merah. Saat changmin akan memeluk pinggang jaejoong, jaejoong menampiknya dan membawa kedua tangan changmin kebelakang tubuhnya dan jaejoong memborgol tangan changmin.

"Jo.. joongie wae geure?" tanya changmin gugup dan melepaskan ciuman mereka.

"Diam dan nikmati saja hukuman mu SHIM CHANGMIN SSI" jawab jaejoong dingin dan penuh penekanan saat menyebut nama changmin.

Jaejoong kemudian mendorong tubuh changmin untuk duduk dikursi yang sudah disiapkan. Dengan cepat jaejoong berjongkok didepan changmin dan membuka celana pendek changmin berserta dalamannya. Maka terpampang lah, penis kesukaan jaejoong yang masih lemas itu.

Jaejoong lalu mengambil kotak yang ada didekatnya lalu, mengambil cock ring dan memakaikannya di bawah kepala penis changmin dan dikedua twinsball changmin.

"Joongie apa yang kau lakukan sayang?" changmin panik. Apa yang kekasih cantiknya ini lakukan pada dirinya. Jaejoong hanya diam tidak menjawab pertanyaan changmin.

Krekk... krek.. krekk... sratt... digunting dengan tidak beraturannya kaos yang changmin pakai. Sesekali changmin memekik kaget ketika benda tajam dan dingin itu menyentuh permukaan kulitnya.

.

.

Setelah jaejoong selesai mengurusi changmin. Jaejoong lalu berdiri dan menyalakan lampu yang ada disamping ranjangnya. Changmin dapat melihat cukup jelas penampilan jaejoong walaupun samar – samar.

Dress merah panjang dengan belahan dipinggir sampai 20cm diatas lututnya. Ketika berjalan, kaki mulus tanpa bulunya itu akan terpampang nyata. Bagian atas dressnya terbuka menampilkan bahu putih sang kekasih. Dan dibagian dadanya itu, holy shit! Sepertinya jaejoong sengaja melubangi dress nya itu tepat dibagian nipple jaejoong berada, sehingga, terpampanglah nipple mungil berwarna pink itu.

Melihat penampilan jaejoong seperti ini benar – benar membuat dirinya hard seketika. Wajah jaejoong pun dihiasi oleh make up tipis dan bibir yang biasanya berwarna pink kini berwarna semerah darah. Rambut pendek jaejoong pun kini, ditutupi oleh wig berwarna coklat merah sebahu. Sama persis seperti wig yang changmin pakai tadi saat SMTown hanaya warnanya saja yang berbeda. Jaejoongnya benar – benar berbeda malam ini. Sangat sexy dan mempesona.

.

.

Jaejoong kemudian berjalan ke arah CD Playernya dan memutar lagu something dari Girl's day. Gerakan jaejoong lebih pantas disebut sebagai gerakan striptease. Awal lagu dimulai, jaejoong masih sesuai dengan gerakan aslinya. Namun saat masuk ke Reff, jaejoong sengaja menyingkap belahan roknya sampai memperlihatkan penis mungil jaejoong yang ternyata sudah bangun. Sudah memasuki reff, jaejoong malah sengaja memasang wajah senakal mungkin sambil mencubit pelan kedua nipple nya yang mencuat dari bolongan dress itu.

Lagu something pun berakhir. Tapi penampilan jaejoong belum berakhir. Lagu selanjutnya adalah lagu Female Presiden dari girlband yang sama. Jaejoong mendekati changmin dengan gerakan yang dibuat sesexy mungkin.

Saat mulai lagu, jaejoong lalu membalikkan tubuhnya dan sedikit menungging tepat didepan wajah changmin. Jaejoong menggoyang – goyangkan pantatnya lambat – lambat seakan – akan sedang menggoda changmin.

Lalu bagaimana dengan changmin yang dari tadi sudah hard melihat penampilan jaejoongnya? Jangan ditanya. Sedari tadi, changmin sudah ingin menghisap nipple jaejoong dan meremas – remas penis mungil pacarnya itu. dan sekarang, hell yeah...

Siapa yang tahan dengan suguhan yang menggiurkan ini. Ingin rasanya dia menggigit pantat jaejoong yang bulat itu. dan jaejoong sekarang dengan sengaja malah menampar wajah changmin dengan pantatnya itu.

"Ugh... joongie.."

"hmm?" jaejoong hanya membalas changmin singkat. Dia malah sekarang makin intens untuk menabrakkan pantatnya ke wajah merah changmin.

"aumm..." changmin akhirnya menggigit pantat jaejoong

"awh. Nappeun!" jaejoong lalu menjauhkan pantatnya dari wajah changmin.

Jaejoong kemudian balik badan dan mengambil vibrator berwarna hitam. Disingkapnya dress nya itu, lalu dia kembali membelakangi changmin dan menungging. Vibrator itu mengeluarkan lube nya sendiri secara otomatis. Dan...

JLEBB!

"Ahhh~" jaejoong mendesah nikmat. Lalu changmin? Dia memperhatikan dengan seksama kegiatan jaejoong. Dia membayangkan bagaimana rasanya jika penis nya lah yang masuk ke dalam hole sempit kekasihnya itu.

Changmin lalu melihat ke selangkangannya. Penisnya itu sudah sangat tegang. Tapi sialnya penisnya itu malah diikat dengan cock ring. Namja cantiknya ini mulai nakal. Darimana dia mendapatkan alat – alat ini.

"ahh... eungg... changmin aahhh~~~" jaejoong mendesah nikmat karena kelakuannya sendiri. Dikeluar masukkannya vibrator hitam itu ke dalam hole sempitnya.

"Shit! Baby joongie, lepaskan borgol dan cock ring sialan ini. Biar penis keras ku ini saja yang memuaskan mu sayang." Mohon changmin

"aniyohhh~~ tonton saja. Ohh... nikmatthh~~ " jaejoong semakin cepat mengeluar masukkan vibrator itu. tangan satunya pun tidak tinggal diam. Tangan mungil itu ikut memompa penis putih jaejoong cepat.

"akhh.. ahh... minnhh... ahhh..." jaejoong segera balik badan dan menghampiri changmin.

Crott... crottt... cairan putih itu muncrat diatas kepala penis changmin dan sebagian lagi muncrat ke perut changmin.

Setelah klimaks, jaejoong langsung mengeluarkan vibrator itu dan langsung duduk diatas penis changmin tanpa berniat mau memasukkan penis kekasihnya itu yang sudah sangat tegang ke dalam hole sempinya.

Jaejoong membusungkan dadanya dan menyodorkan nipplenya ke arah mulut changmin. Dengan senang hati changmin menyusu dinipple jaejoong.

Digigit – gigit kasarnya nipple itu. sesekali lidahnya dimainkan untuk menggoda nipple jaejoong.

"Awhh... jangan digigit." Jaejoong menekan kepala changmin untuk semakin menghisap nipplenya lebih kuat lagi.

Dibawah sana, jaejoong dengan sengaja memaju mundurkan pantatnya untuk menggoda penis changmin. Dia tahu changmin sudah mengalami ejakulasi keringnya. Karena tadi tubuh changmin sedikit menegang. Jaejoong malah makin semangat mengerjai changmin.

"Nikmati hukuman mu ini samapi pagi shim changmin"

"wae joongie? Apa salah ku eoh?"

"eoh? Masih bertanya apa salah mu?" jaejoong meremas kuat penis changmin

"Akh! Joongie!"

"salah mu karena sudah berpakaian seperti wanita dihadapan semua orang. Dan kau bahkan lebih cantik dari ku. Jahat. Nappeun! Kenapa kau tidak bilang dulu hah?!" jaejoong menggigit bahu changmin dan tetap meremas penis changmin.

"Awhh! Shim jaejoongie! Appo! Neomu appo!" changmin meringis karena gigitan jaejoong pada bahunya cukup keras.

"biar kan saja. Rasakan. Padahal kau sering memuji ku catik, tapi ternyata kau lebih cantik. Sialan!"

"kau yang paling cantik joongie sayang. Lihat sekarang penampilan mu ini bahkan lebih sexy dari pada ming hyung saat cross dress sebagi hyuna dulu. Mian aku tidak bilang dulu pada mu."

"ohhh, jadi kau semapt terpesona ada mingie hyung hah? Aku membenci mu shim!" jaejoong menggigit telinga changmin kuat dan mencubit kepala penis changmin yang sedang tegangnya itu. setelah itu dia pergi begitu saja keluar kamar meninggalkan changmin dengan segala kesakitan dan ketegangannya.

"AWGHHH... AARRGHH... SHIM JAEJOONG!"

Hahh... sepertinya uri joongie sedang dalam mood yang buruk. Buktinya dengan teganya, dia menyiksa kekasih tiang listriknya ini. Poor changmin.

.

.

.

.

.

.

THE END

Terinspirasi dari Back seat dan cover something nya kyuline. Hahaha...

Boleh akau minta review boleh? GOMAWO! SARANGHAE!


	2. Chapter 2

**ATTENTION**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Ini bukan updatean yah…

Gini, yah supaya gak salah paham semuanya masalah marga jung yang aku pakai. Seperti yang dikatakan oleh " " kenapa sih kok FF aku minjae terus, padahal dikira FF ini adalah FF Yunjae. Dan dia menyarankan untuk ganti nama jadi miracle shim. Supaya para yunjae shipper gak merasa kecewa karena ini bukan FF yunjae.

OK aku jawab yah.

**Pertama**, nama aku itu Michelle bukan Miracle.

**Kedua**, aku minta maaf kepada seluruh yunjae shipper yang pernah buka FF aku ini dan ternyata kecewa karena FF aku ini pairingnya MINJAE rate M pula. Aku hanya ingin buat sesuatu yang beda ada, HOMIN aja boleh, kenapa MINJAE gak? Aku juga bukannya anti Yunjae, aku juga termasuk YJS kok. Dan ternyata tanggapan para reader cukup baik kok pas aku publish FF aku yang pairing Minjae.

**Ketiga**, kenapa aku pakai nama JUNG? Gini yah, yang Artis korea namanya JUNG kan bukan Cuma JUNG YUNHO aja. Ada JUNG YONGHWA, JUNG IL WOO, JUNG DAEHYUN dll lagi. Dan Bias pertama ku itu adalah JUNG YONGHWA kok, emangnya salah kalo aku pake nama Jung dari dia?

**Keempat**, toh ini hanya username kan? Memangnya kalo user name itu harus mengindikasikan dia seorang fandom tertentu kah? Kan enggak juga kan…

-SO BE WISE PLEASE! NEOMU NEOMU GOMAWO-

GOMAWO PARA READER YANG UDAH PADA BACA. MIAN AKU GAK BISA BALAS REVIEW KALIAN. SARANGHAE!


End file.
